


I can’t believe you talked me into this.

by trash_mountain



Series: Boyf riends Prompts [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, The Good ShitTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_mountain/pseuds/trash_mountain
Summary: “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”“You were completely fine with this ten minutes ago."From a tumblr prompt post!





	I can’t believe you talked me into this.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Jeremy’s voice was strained and low. He tries not to make too much noise, he didn’t want to alert anyone who could pass by. 

Michael snorted, “You were completely fine with this ten minutes ago. Excited even!” He dropped down to his knees, his hands fiddling with Jeremy’s belt. 

“Shut up, Michael!” Jeremy hissed. “What if someone hears you?” His eyes glanced down the alleyway they were standing in, worried that someone could walk by and catch them. 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I’m pretty sure that I’m not the one who needs to worry about how much noise I’m making.” Jeremy flushed a bright pink and looked away, causing Michael to laugh. “Besides, with how hard you are, you’ll probably cum in no time.” 

Jeremy whined and covered his face with his hands, “Shut up, it’s not my fault that you’re so-so-” 

“Hot?” Michael asked teasingly, his hands now working on Jeremy’s button and zipper. 

Jeremy whined and pressed his hands harder against his face. “Yeah…” He admitted weakly. His fingers parting so he could look down at Michael from between the gaps.

Michael really did look hot today. The weather had recently just turned into much warmer and sunnier days. And today was one of those beautiful days that had made Michael all but beg for the two to go on a date. Jeremy had agreed, of course, it had been a while since the two had done anything of the sort. So, Jeremy got ready for their date and went to Michael’s house to pick him up. When he got there, he knocked on the door like any reasonable person and waited for his boyfriend to answer the door. However, Jeremy had not been prepared for what Michael would be wearing. 

Now, Michael was the kind of guy who liked multiple layers. He adored his red sweatshirt and he was always the first person to agree that jeans are the way to go, but the Michael that stood before him was different. He was wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a baggy tank top, those ones where the sleeves were cut a little too wide. His Pacman tattoo was clear on display as well as the new Legend of Zelda triforce tattoo that decorated his shoulder. Jeremy had been too busy gaping that he almost missed where Michael had said they were going for their date. 

While on their date, Jeremy couldn’t stop staring at Michael. Besides the new clothes, he looked brighter, happier and more confident. It made Jeremy fall in love with Michael all over again. And it was near the end of their date that Michael decided to show Jeremy just how much more confident he was, which is what lead them to this alleyway, where Michael was about to blow Jeremy. 

Or well, it didn’t start like that. First, they just made out a lot. Michael teased him for how much he was staring and then one thing led to another and now he has a boner in an alleyway. Upon seeing said boner, Michael thought that the best course of action was to blow him, right here, right now. Jeremy had been eager at first, he was always up for Michael blowing him, then he remembered that they were in public and getting caught would be horribly embarrassing. 

“Ah!” Jeremy was broken out of his memory by a hand rubbing his dick, he smacked hand over his mouth to keep the sounds in. He blushed in shame when he heard Michael laugh. 

“Whatcha zoning out for? Thinking about something else?” Michael asked, his fingers running over the hem of his boxers. 

Jeremy looked away again, “N-no, no of course not.” He mumbled, his hands lowering from his face just a bit. 

Michael smiled. “Good.” He pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s stomach as he pulled his boxers and pants down just enough to take out his cock. Michael’s hand wrapping loosely around him, pumping him gently as he pressed kisses on his stomach and hips.

Jeremy gasped, his eyes shutting as his hands trembling as he reached down to grasp at Michael’s hair. He heard Michael moan against his skin and shivered, his hand tightening its grip on his hair when he felt Michael press his lips against the head of his cock. 

“S-shit, Michael.” He moaned, a bit too loudly for his comfort. Jeremy brought his hand up to his mouth to bite on one of his knuckles in an attempts to keep his noises at bay. However, trying to lower his moans didn’t seem like it was going to be as easy as he had hoped, not when Michael started taking more and more into his mouth. 

He could feel Michael looking at him as he slid his mouth up and down his dick, and it made Jeremy feel that much more embarrassed. He wondered what kind of face he was making - all he did know was that his face was definitely red as hell. Jeremy hated how easily he blushed, and how easily Michael could make him blush over everything. 

“Mm!” Jeremy whined around his fingers when Michael sucked him just a bit harder. His knees wobbled, and he hoped to any higher power out there that he didn’t fall. That might just be more embarrassing than getting his dick sucked in an alleyway. He bit into his knuckle harder when he remembered where they were. A tingle went up his spine. He gripped Michael’s hair tighter. 

Michael moaned around him, his nails pinching into the skin of his hips. Jeremy whined, his toes curling in his shoes. He wanted more, more than what Michael was currently giving him. Unconsciously, he pushed his hips forward when Michael moved down. Jeremy gasped at the feeling, but immediately regretted it when he heard Michael choke. 

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his boyfriend. He pulled back to allow the other to breathe. “I-I’m sorry!” Jeremy said quickly, worry clouding his mind as Michael coughed for a bit. “Shit, man I’m really sorry-” He stopped his apology when he heard laughing. 

“Do it again.” Michael ordered, an excited grin on his face as he completely ignored Jeremy’s apology. 

“W-what?”

“I said do it again. That was awesome!” Michael looked so eager and excited. “And you don’t have to feel bad about pulling too hard on my hair either, I like it.” He added quickly. 

Jeremy bit his lip, “Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Okay.” With that, Jeremy guided Michael’s mouth back to his dick, moaning when he was once again encased in warmth. He was quick to bite down on his fingers again when he felt the noises start to bubble up in his chest as he began moving his hips. 

Jeremy started off slow, then gained speed as Michael spurred him on with moans and squeezes to his hips. 

Drool leaked down the knuckle he was biting on, his hand gripping Michael’s hair impossibly tight as he pushed his hips forward into his mouth. Jeremy could feel Michael moaning around him with every thrust, his hands trembling from their places on his hips. Jeremy cracked open his eyes, connecting them with Michael’s watery ones. He didn’t remember when he had closed them again. 

“Michael…” He breathed quietly. “Michael.” He whined a bit louder. 

Jeremy dropped his other hand down to tangle in Michael’s hair. He gripped the sides of his head and moved his hips faster, fucking Michael’s face with every ounce of energy he had. Michael’s moans picked up and were accompanied by little wet sounds. Jeremy watched in awe as Michael took every thrust eagerly, with tears beading in his eyes and drool pouring down his chin. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with Michael looking at him like that. 

“Michael I-” Jeremy choked on a moan, his stomach tightening. “Michael, Michael- I-I think I’m gonna-” He bit down on his bottom lip, he was getting too loud. 

In response to Jeremy’s words, Michael allowed his mouth to slack further, his tongue pressed hard against the underside of his cock as he thrusted harder. He squeezed Jeremy’s hips harder as if begging the other to cum.

Jeremy choked on his spit, his hands clutching Michael’s hair as tight as he could. “Fuck!” His voice cracked as he came, his hips slowing in speed before stopping completely. Michael pulled off his cock with a wet pop, and Jeremy allowed himself to slide down the wall until his butt hit the ground. 

He panted loudly, watching Michael as he sat for a minute, obviously trying to figure out what to do with his mouthful of cum. Eventually, he just swallowed it, causing Jeremy to sputter. 

“W-why did you swallow it!?” He demanded, embarrassed. 

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Where else was I supposed to put it?” He didn’t seem to think it was that big of a deal at all. 

“You could have spit it out!” Jeremy whined. 

“Oh, yeah. I guess I could have.” Michael said with a laugh as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees. 

Jeremy frowned at Michael. “Doesn’t it taste bad?” He asked, attempting to stand up himself, then remembered he needed to fix his pants. 

“I mean, a little.” Michael started, before leaning over and grabbing the slushie he abandoned prior to their little escapade. “But it won’t in like two minutes.” He said, slurping the probably luke warm and melted slushie. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and stood up, his pants now fixed. “You’re incredible.” He stated flatly. 

“Why, thank you.” Michael responded before gently kissing Jeremy’s cheek. 

“C’mon dude let’s get out of here.” Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and started to pull him out of the alleyway. “Besides,” He felt a blush coming on. “I want to get home so I can return the favor.” He mumbled that last part. 

Michael laughed brightly and laced their fingers together. “See, aren’t you happy that I talked you into it?” He asked, a teasing grin on his face. 

Jeremy felt his face flush more. “Shut up, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr --> @trash-mountain
> 
> I'll even take requests if ya'll have any!


End file.
